


a proper dream

by ElasticElla



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norrington's sleep has been disturbed as of late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a proper dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



_“I’ve caught you, and you’ll do what I say, saavy?”_

_The cold steel bites into his neck, and the murmured words taste of rum and lust. His body shivers, and he feels like a coward- he doesn’t want to turn around. Turning around is active acceptance, turning around is leaving no room for denial._

_Not that there’s much here, the inch between them eaten up and the blade still firm before him. Heat races up his back, sweat trickling down, and there’s a hand on his hip. He wants to shake the heavy warmth off, wants to lean into it- but neither option is available and he stays still. It reminds him of his younger days, just starting out before he had any titles._

_“Saavy?”_

_He can’t nod, but the words refuse to come to his lips. Accusations and acceptance are caught up in his throat, and the hand on his hip skirts lower, stopping both._

_“Saavy?”_

_He hates the damn word, improperly pronounced and always leading back to the same damned pirate. Anger spikes, and he twists around, tongue loosened._

_“You-”_

_“Aye.”_

_Frustration bubbles up at the interruption, and Sparrow leans in close, robbing him of thought. Thin lips far too close to his own, and he should be thinking about the man’s dirty skin or immoral character. He should be thinking about-_

_“Easy mate, it’s your move.”_

The Commodore wakes up too lucidly, already cursing the new dawn. He should not be dreaming of the man, no the _pirate_ , that almost hurt Elizabeth. Rinsing his face, he convinces himself of a new dream, a proper dream with sword fights, pirates hanging, and Elizabeth in white.

He pretends this is the first time such an oddity has reached him in his sleep, pretends it won’t happen the next night.


End file.
